


Cake

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cake. Do you really need a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

"What exactly is this?"

Sam grinned. "Well, you were still ascended on your birthday, so we decided to make it up to you. Sort of a welcome back."

"It's cake," Jake said loudly. "Do you really need a reason?"

"It's not the cake I'm questioning. Have you actually looked at it?"

Jack leaned around him. "Kiwi?"

"The kiwi is hardly the more disturbing thing."

"Hey, fruit doesn't belong on cake."

Daniel sighed exaggeratedly. "Neither do neon Goa'uld."

"I believe that is in fact a dragon, Daniel Jackson."

Sam shrugged. "I'm sure it's still delicious under the icing. We can just scrape it off and pretend it never happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic prompted by [this picture](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_sJUgCmpfd1I/TNHUTSdJ7aI/AAAAAAAAA2s/IqP8KPHRors/s1600/Shana+C.jpg).


End file.
